


Jihope

by serendipityxjk



Category: bts, jihope - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, brief - Freeform, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxjk/pseuds/serendipityxjk
Summary: fluff





	Jihope

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors such as the grammar. I’m not the best at writing but I had a cute idea and I wanted to write a breif something.

“Damn.” Hoseok yells frustratedly as he fails yet again to perfect the dance sequence he has been rehearsing all day. He runs his hands through his hair and heaves a sigh as he looks at his reflection in the mirrored walls of the dance studio. Feeling deflated, Hoseok decides to call it a day and gathers his things before heading to his car. 

Once seated he bunches his fists and slams them against the steering wheel in attempt to release his frustration and regain his composure before heads to Jimin’s house. The car park is completely isolated and for that Hoseok is grateful because the moment his fists connect with the wheel the horn sounds and breaks the silence of the surrounding atmosphere. However, Hoseok decides not to keep Jimin waiting and quickly  
sends him a text before starting the engine and driving the all too familiar route to the younger boys house. 

Once he is parked outside of Jimin’s house he approaches the front door and lets himself in before finally taking off his shoes and heading up towards his friends bedroom. “Hobi Hyung.” Jimin greets him enthusiastically but when he sees how exhausted the elder looks as he mumbles out a brief “hi.” he cant help the worry that pools in his eyes and frown that appears on his face. 

Jimin immediately gets up from his bed and pulls Hobi into a tight embrace as he whispers “Whats up baby” into his ear. Hoseok melts at the pet name and everything starts to tumble out of his mouth and into the room. He feels safe in Jimin’s arms; he feels at home. The elder confesses all of his insecurities, doubts and even about his lack of self confidence to the younger. Hobi is drowning in his own words and feelings so much that he doesn’t even feel the tears that are leaking from his eyes and caressing his cheeks. Jimin steps back slightly before pulling down his sleeves to cover his hands and reaching up to wipe the tears away with the pads of his thumbs before drying Hoseoks’s cheeks with the cuffs of his sweater. 

After tilting Hoseok’s chin so that he is now looking directly into his eyes Jimin begins to give Hoseok the reassurance he needs. “Hobi Hyung, I need you to set aside your own thoughts for a couple of minutes and take into consideration the thoughts of others. You are the most amazing person that I have ever had the pleasure of being friends with. You’re kind, fun, caring; the list goes on. But thats not my point. I have watched you dance and its truly mesmerising. When you dance the whole room lights up. Your dancing has such a significant affect on those around you and you don’t even see it. To see you doing something you love with so much passion behind your movements is absolutely one of my favourite sights. So instead of listening to your own self depreciating thoughts you should instead let the positive thoughts of those around you guide your progression. You’re never going to improve if you don’t allow yourself the time and the space to do so.” Jimin exhales and Hoseok is crying again after hearing Jimin’s kind words. However, he still has his doubts.

After a few moments Jimin finally lets his eyes roam Hoseok’s face with the hope that his words had resonated with the elder and have somewhat changed his mentality but he still seems deflated and unassured. “Hoseok.” Jimin says with a pout, a slight sadness apparent in the tone of his voice. “I hope one day you will believe my words. I hope you see the shift in the atmosphere once you start to dance. I hope that you will finally let yourself make a simple mistake without letting it consume you. Because whilst you think everyone will notice it is in fact not the case.” Jimin is frustrated and theres a brief silence between the boys before he bows his head in defeat and whispers to himself “I just wish there was a way that I could prove to you that I meant every word I said.” It is in this moment Hoseok realises that he cares so much for the boy in front of him. He never wants him to think he isn’t good enough and certainly not because his mind won’t allow him to believe. Catching the younger off guard Hoseok whispers “There is.” in response to his last statement before cupping his face and smashing their lips together. The kiss if fuelled with nothing but raw emotion. It starts off intense but it gradually slows and the two find a pace they can both match. After a couple of minutes they pull apart and Jimin rests his forehead against Hobi’s before timidly saying “Do you believe me now?” Hoseok only nods in response as he cannot find the words to say and all that he can think about is just how fond he is of the boy stood before him.


End file.
